


More Inconvenient Truths about Propping Tony Stark

by Gibbs_yeah



Series: Inconvenient Truths [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Civil War Team Captain America, Don't copy to another site, Tony Stark is not a good bro, Tony Tore the Avengers Apart, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah
Summary: Saw Endgame, heard about Far From Home. Supremely unimpressed by RDJ and Tony Stark, who is up to his old tricks.





	1. Tony sealed his own fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prop-Tony folks who didn't bother to tag properly and put Team Cap-bashing stuff in my feed.

Dr. Strange confirmed that Tony's been a walking dead man for 5 years. Because once Thanos had the Time Stone, no one could do anything to stop him. And who decided delivering an Infinity Stone to Thanos was a good idea? The same person who refused to call Steve. So really, Tony can only blame himself. What if someone asked the question?

***

Peter Parker came up to Dr. Strange after the funeral. He asked, "Um, can I talk to you, Mister---I mean Doctor?"

Dr. Strange turned and looked Peter up and down. He said, "Yes."

Peter nodded and said, "Oh, good, cool. I-um-I was wondering if you could tell me---"

Dr. Strange rolled his eyes and said, "The answer to the question is yes."

Peter blinked and said, "Um...you know what I was going to ask?"

Dr. Strange huffed and said, "Young man, even if I weren't a master of the mystic arts, your question is so obvious even a fake palm reader could guess it. You want to know if Stark dying was really the only way to win. The answer is yes, because Stark didn't leave the universe any other choice."

Peter blinked again.

Before he could ask a follow-up question, Dr. Strange said, "The universe's---and Stark's---fates were sealed the moment we landed on Titan. Before Thanos had the Time Stone, many possibilities probably existed. But after the stone was within his grasp...then I could see only one path forward. The deaths we experienced on the journey were the price we paid for the victory."

Peter felt his shoulders relaxing. Now that he knew there was no other possibility (and that Mr. Stark pretty much screwed himself over), Peter could return to Queens and pick up his life as Spider-Man with a clear conscience.


	2. Tony still has zero empathy

Compassion is Steve's real superpower, and it was on display in Endgame. He was one of the few people who didn't show disdain for Scott or Thor, he checked in with teammates, and tried to help his support group members cope with loss. Steve even understood why Tony would hesitate to help with the time heist. Many others in Endgame also checked on and supported each other. The exception? Tony Stark, of course. He still doesn't bother to consider how anyone else feels. Let's look at Pepper's thoughts after her scene with Tony in the cabin.

***

Pepper pretended to go back to reading her book as she listened to Tony go up to bed. She'd overheard Tony earlier in the day when the others were here. The fact that he rejected even the possibility of helping all those people...

She knew who and what Tony was before she married him. But his selfishness still shocked her from time to time. It was disheartening in a way to know that even now, Tony was incapable of simply doing the right thing. He still had to get something out of the deal. Relief from guilt.

Lucky for the universe Tony sprayed water on the photo of Peter Parker, because otherwise he wouldn't have even bothered doing the time-travel research. She shook her head. Pepper pointing out the suffering of an entire universe wasn't even enough to motivate Tony. She had to actually suggest that Tony might be personally affected---be unable to rest knowing what he knew---to get him to actually do the right thing.

Pepper frowned and set the book aside. She would have to make sure Morgan had more exposure to other people, so her daughter could develop the compassion and empathy that Tony never had and probably never would.

Because the idea of two such selfish Starks in the world chilled her soul.


	3. Tony put his daughter in danger

The idea that Tony was ever Peter's "parent" or acted as a "parental figure" is laughable, especially when most of his actions toward Peter are abusive. And Tony may have loved Morgan, but Tony wasn't even a responsible parent toward his own daughter. Who leaves a 5-year-old unattended next to a body of water deep enough to drown in? Who leaves their weapons laying about where a kid can pick them up? (The gauntlet is a weapon. Ask Sam, Bucky, or Steve, who were shot by one while they were unarmed. And we saw from Homecoming and Far From Home how crappy Tony's security is, so I'm not assuming he's any more competent here.) Let's see how badly that little incident could have gone, and how Pepper would react coming upon that scene.

***

"Chow-time!" Tony called as he walked to the teepee set up next to the lake. He looked around before stopping in front of the structure. He wondered what Morgan had been up to. He hadn't meant to leave her alone for more than a moment, but of course he had an idea that needed to be recorded. And then the design needed tweaking...and now it was lunchtime.

"Morgoona. Morgan H. Stark. Want some lunch?" He frowned as he didn't hear any sounds in response to his calls.

"It sounds like I got here just in time," Pepper said as she walked up. She was still in her suit but had put away her briefcase and heels.

Tony looked nervously at his wife and then at the teepee. He said, "Morgan, that's enough. Get out here right this minute."

Pepper said, "Morgan, please come out. You're making Mommy nervous." She frowned as she looked around the area. She asked Tony, "Are you sure she's in there?"

Tony KNEW this was going to be bad. He said, "Well, I, uh, got a little distracted and---"

"MORGAN!" Pepper shouted as she rushed to the teepee and yanked the door open. She gasped and fell to her knees.

Tony could see Morgan inside, laying unmoving. She was wearing the Rescue helmet and a gauntlet. Which Morgan had taken from his obviously unlocked garage. He said, "She was just. I left her for just a SECOND, I swear---"

Pepper reached in and pulled off the helmet and glove. Morgan was still breathing. She sobbed in relief as she clutched her daughter to her.

Tony ran his hands through his hair. Likely Morgan had shot herself with the gauntlet. She would be okay. She had to be okay...she HAD to be.

When Pepper turned to stand, she glared at Tony and said, "This is the last straw, Tony. I trusted you when you said you could watch her and we didn't need anyone else out here. But you lied to me AGAIN."

She started walking toward her car. "I'm taking Morgan to the ER. And calling my lawyer. We won't be coming back."

As Tony watched Pepper strapping Morgan's limp form into the car seat, he knew that his life was over.


	4. Morgan Stark may be a target

Tony refused to consider changing anything in the last five years. That includes all of the people who died who weren't snapped---people who died in plane crashes when their pilots disappeared, people who committed suicide, children who died of starvation because their caregivers were gone. There's a chance some of those unSnapped people will "be upset." And like Tony when he gets upset, they will lash out without caring who their targets are or the truth of the situation. So Morgan Stark could end up being the one to pay for her father's thoughtlessness.

***

Pepper frowned at Clint and asked, "You really think it's the only way?"

Clint nodded and said, "This is the third attempt in a week. For everyone painting a monument to Stark for getting unsnapped, there's somebody burning his photo for insisting that the events of the last five years were unchanged. Those people are looking for someone to pay and..."

They both looked at Morgan. The girl was smiling as she listened to Steve tell a story while Wanda painted red shapes in the air to illustrate it.

Pepper shook her head and said, "And Morgan and I are the obvious targets. But to disappear completely..."

Maria Hill gave a single nod and said, "You can try living in seclusion and beefing up your security, but the only way to be truly safe is to stop being associated with Stark. T'Challa has graciously offered a place in Wakanda and funds to set up a new life so there will be no ties to your current one. We can fake your deaths, but understand there's no going back. It's up to you."

Pepper thought about all the angry rants online, all the grieving people who like Tony, didn't bother to think before they lashed out. Keeping Morgan safe was more important than keeping the Stark name alive. After a moment, Pepper nodded and said, "Let's do it."


	5. There are no "rogue Avengers"

It's funny how often prop-Tony stories call Team Cap "the rogue Avengers" or even just "the rogues." It's pure propaganda, as if I said "that selfish manchild" instead of "Tony" in my descriptions. Everyone on Team Cap retired from the Avengers rather than sign away their civil rights. There are only the official Avengers (Iron Man, Vision, and War Machine), the Unregistered Enhanced (Thor, Strange, Bruce, Spider-Man, Black Panther), and Team Cap. Let's see if someone else recognizes the blatant use of propaganda in this deliberate smear campaign.

***

Thaddeus Ross had been "discussing things" with Rhodey for half an hour. Because Rhodey was the only one left at the compound. Tony had flown off weeks ago to go back to his billionaire life with Pepper. Vision had disappeared and turned off the Accords-required tracker that recorded his movements.

The only consolation was that the U.N. panel (aka Ross) never called up the Avengers to send them out. And even that was a double-edged sword. Rhodey watched the news and flinched every time he saw a situation where they could have helped---where the Avengers WOULD have helped, before the Accords. So many deaths...

But not as many as there might have been. Sometimes good news popped up---People rescued from natural disasters who would have died without intervention. Terrorists captured and turned over to the authorities with evidence of their crimes. The criminals babbled about a team of ghosts disarming and confining them before they knew what was going on. And about alien weapons that were NOT recovered along with their bombs and guns. The Chitauri tech disappeared as mysteriously as the team that took out the bad guys.

Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda. "Team Cap." Some days Rhodey wished he could go back in time and reconsider his signing of the Accords. That he could be out there with them...

Ross interrupted Rhodey's train of thought as Ross said, "And of course all of your resources should be focused on arresting the Rogue Avengers and---"

"They're not rogues," Rhodey said for the first time, to Ross and to himself.

Ross paused in shock, then said, "Excuse me? Your former colleagues are disregarding the will of 117 countries and---"

And refusing to sign away their right to choose and civil rights, Rhodey thought but didn't say. Instead, he said, "They are ex-Avengers or former Avengers. They refused to sign so they retired. You didn't give them any other choice. So they're not Avengers."

And not rogues, Rhodey thought. Cap's team were the ones who were still standing up for the little guy and fighting the good fight. It was the rest of them who had gone rogue by signing the Accords and agreeing to be Ross's lapdogs. Useless lapdogs.

Rhodey sighed and said, "I'll get right on that, sir." But of course he wouldn't. Even if he was realizing that he may have betrayed himself by signing the Accords, he would never betray his friends and former teammates.


	6. May Parker is not dead - Tony is

It's disgusting how prop-Tony writers warp May's character. She's abusive, transphobic, homophobic---things TONY actually is in canon. Most often though, they just kill May off. All so "precious Peter Parker" can be "IronDad's spider son." Well, in canon Tony is dead to make the world a safer place, so May gets a chance to be Peter's REAL "parental figure." Let's see her advice for that horror known as EDITH. (This is an AU of Far From Home where Peter finds out about the drones right away instead of almost killing a bus full of students.)

***

May said, "Hey, these glasses are different."

Even Peter's reflexes weren't fast enough to stop May from picking up THE glasses and putting them on. She turned toward the mirror to ask, "How do you think these look on me?"

When she froze, Peter knew what she was seeing: Private info about everyone in the area with a cellphone. The ready status of the satellite full of drones waiting to kill anyone on the planet just because Peter wanted them dead.

"Peter..." May said as she slowly took them off and sat down next to him on the couch. She continued, "Peter what are these? Why do you have them?"

"I, uh, I got them from Mr. Stark---or, um, actually he left them to me. In his will or something," Peter said as he took the glasses back. He said, "They're for the next Iron Man, which I guess is kind of me."

Peter cringed at the horror on May's face as she said, "Peter, those glasses are--they SPY on people. On EVERYONE. Without a warrant or anything. And do they---do they really TARGET people?"

Peter swallowed and said quietly, "Yes, May. They're like, Mr. Stark's way of keeping the world safe now that he's gone."

May shook her head and said, "Peter, I know you looked up to Tony Stark. But this..."

She put her hand on his shoulder and continued, "Peter, you have to know that this technology is wrong. NOBODY should have that kind of power, and certainly nobody who wants to consider himself a hero."

May stood up and said, "I know you're growing up to be a good man, Peter, and you want to do the right thing. Please, really think about what that technology means. And that if THIS is what Tony Stark thinks a hero does, whether you really should be trying so hard to be like him."


	7. Tony exaggerates to prop himself

Someone online pointed out that Endgame gave us canon proof that Tony Stark exaggerates to prop himself---either to inspire pity or to make himself look better. In Infinity War, Thanos throws chunks of a moon at Tony. Tony says, "You throw another moon at me, I'm gonna lose it." Now, THAT may be one of his usual quips. But in Endgmane, Tony says, "Thanos wiped my face with a planet." So apparently rock chunks aren't big enough, a moon isn't big enough. Tony has to have lost a planet-sized battle. Makes you wonder just how accurate Tony's whining about Howard mentioning Steve "a thousand times" and Tony's complaints about Howard were. Because this does not seem to be new behavior. (And it doesn't really seem to be some kind of hunger-induced wild rant. Tony was very specific in the lies he told---he wanted to hurt Steve and he did so.) What if the other witness to events heard Tony's exaggeration?

***

Tony continued, "Thanos wiped my face with a planet."

Nebula stepped forward and said, "That is not correct."

The statement shocked Tony into silence until he sneered, "Thanks for the assist, Jet Blue."

Nebula frowned at the strange reference but continued, "Thanos threw chunks of a destroyed moon at you. They were not any larger than the pieces of rock we tried to bury him under. I do not understand your inaccuracy. Your brain showed no significant impairment from your wound or the journey here."

Tony looked down and muttered, "Way to steal my thunder." He didn't get to do his big dramatic shove at Cap to end his rant.

As Rhodey started assisting Tony out of the room, Natasha watched and then turned to the others. She said, "I hope you remember this little demonstration if you ever think about how he described his past. Apparently Tony likes to make things seem worse than they were."

Steve nodded slowly as if he was considering. Then he shrugged and said, "It's something to think about. But right now, let's focus on finding Thanos."


	8. Tony Stark is/was 53 years old

Prop-Tony folks talk about him as if he were some young, innocent boy when he is anything but. (Someone claimed Tony was "betrayed by his legal guardian" in Iron Man 1, when Tony was but a wee babe of 38 YEARS OLD.) He's written with the easily bruised ego of a 12-year-old, or treated as a baby who needs to be coddled. Even though he's one of the oldest or THE oldest Avenger, if you consider that Thor is the Asgardian equivalent of a 30-something. Let's see someone point out that Tony really is a middle-aged manchild.

***

Tony continued cursing his former teammates as he pounded at Cap's shield with the heaviest wrench he had. He got a petty, little thrill at each scratch on the battered surface. He said, "That'll show you, Captain High and MIghty. You traitor! i hope YOU ALL end up back on the Raft, because I can't wait to visit you and gloat. After everything I did for you---for all of you! You bunch of worthless ingrates! I'll show you! I'll make armor so great I don't NEED any help! Or a team of rejects---"

Vision walked through the wall and said, "I find your behavior very disturbing."

Tony lifted his head and stared at the android. He asked, "What?"

Vision frowned and answered, "Your violence toward Captain Rogers' equipment is highly irrational. And your attitude toward events seems extremely...immature, especially for one of your advanced years and alleged genius. The captain and his team made their choices based on the information available to them, as did we. They also believed there to be imminent danger to the world, so avoiding capture at the airport was simply logical. That you express a desire to see your former teammates in what seems to be inhumane conditions is, as I expressed, very disturbing. Your...rant sounds like something a displeased toddler would express."

Tony thought about what he just said and was embarrassed, but would NEVER admit it. He said, "Well, aren't you pissed at the Red Menace for putting you down a hole? Or at Birdbrain 2 for breaking Rhodey's damn back?"

Vision paused before answering quietly, "It was MY shot that injured Colonel Rhodes. Blaming Sam Wilson for moving out of the way of the shot does not compute. He was preserving his flight ability. And I will admit, perhaps his life. If my beam did that much damage to Colonel Rhodes' armor, how much worse would the harm have been to Wilson, who had no protection? As for Wanda..." 

Vision paused again as he considered. Then he said, "I---WE had no right to confine Wanda to this compound. She had every right to free herself and protect her teammate. I hold no grudge."

He looked at Tony for another moment before saying, "I believe Captain Rogers' team will similarly set events aside and move forward, if and when we meet again. For THEY have not demonstrated such destructive and, I believe, 'childish' mindsets. I suggest you look to them for an example of how heroes---and adults---behave."

As Vision turned to leave, he paused to say, "Especially when you consider that the ONLY way to have possession of Captain Rogers' shield would be to meet him outside of U.S. borders, which would be a violation of the Accords you yourself signed and swore to uphold."

As Vision faded back to wherever, Tony stared at the shield and considered how Vision and ALL of Cap's Team were younger than Tony, but they were perhaps far wiser.


	9. Tony can't stand to lose

Tony behaves like a 50-year-old toddler a lot of times, and one way he demonstrates it is when he always has to be seen as the "big man in the room." He is always boasting, turns his charity into PR events, and mocks those who are not as technically accomplished or rich as him. He gloats when he believes he's "won something over" on someone else, like saying "I win" during the Accords discussion. He's even in competition with his own wife for their daughter's affections. How selfish and pathetic is that? Especially when Pepper is likely the one still doing all the work so Tony can stay in his little cabin and hide from the world's devastation. Let's look at Pepper's thoughts on Tony's "3000" comment.

***

Tony strode into the room and said, "Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3000. You were somewhere on the low 6 to 900 range."

Pepper internally rolled her eyes. It had been more than a decade since Tony granted her "12 percent" of the credit for Stark Tower, and still he was lording his "accomplishments" over her. She didn't know whether she should be pleased or insulted that saving Tony's life, marrying him, giving birth to their daughter, and doing all the work of Stark Industries while Tony stayed in the cabin and pretended the world wasn't still reeling from the Snap let her make it to the 20- to 30-percent range in his estimations.

It was moments like this that Pepper wondered if Tony would ever bother to listen to himself and understand how hurtful his little cracks at other people's expense could be. But just like Tony's nicknames, these comments rolled out of his mouth with no filter of compassion or consideration for their effect.

Not that she gave Tony's words any weight these days. She knew Morgan loved them both. And Pepper would make sure that unlike Tony, Morgan knew that life wasn't a competition and there was no need to put other people down just because you could. And that Tony wasn't actually the best role model, for life or anything else.


	10. Tony's "son" didn't die in his arms---because Tony didn't care what happened to Vision

Peter was NEVER Tony's "son." All of the "IronDad/SpiderSon" behavior is based on head canon. Because on screen, Tony would have had his parental rights revoked and been thrown in jail for what he did to Peter. Extortion, kidnapping, emotional abuse, turning Peter into a child soldier, trying to turn him into a killer (a different truth)...none of these things is the action of a loving parent. Or even a distant one, which is the ONLY thing Howard is shown to be in canon. (All the Howard Stark A+ parenting tropes are head canon. Especially when Tony has been shown to lie about events and people to prop himself.) You know who actually COULD be considered Tony's "son"? VISION. He was built around the Jarvis AI, which was allegedly Tony's creation. (Although considering Jarvis is the only AI so far who hasn't tried to hurt someone who was not a threat, it seems as though Howard may have had a hand in the creation...or Jarvis himself.) But Tony's behavior toward his actual "son" was as bad as his treatment of Peter. Let's look at Vision getting the news of his "father's" lack of concern for him.

***

Shuri set the vibranium "gem" in Vision's forehead with a careful click. She looked at the assembled Avengers and said, "Remember, this is not the Mind Gem. But my replacement should give him back his life, even without all of his former powers."

Steve smiled and said, "We appreciate all of your efforts. And Scott and Bruce."

Wanda clutched his hand and nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

Scott finished the connections and Bruce pressed some switches on the power source hooked up to Vision. Bruce took a deep breath and said, "Here we go."

The monitor showed power slowly transferring to Vision's systems. After a few minutes, Clint said, "Come on, you can do it. You got people waiting for you here."

Suddenly Vision's eyes opened. He was still metallic gray, but the wonder on his face showed that he was back. He said, "I'm...alive."

Wanda gasped and moved forward to lay her hands on his shoulders. She said, "Hey Viz. How do you feel?"

He frowned and closed his eyes a moment. A covering like the Black Panther's suit traveled over him, making him look like he used to. Then he opened his eyes and slowly rose to sitting. He said, "Like myself...and not." He touched the gem in his forehead. He continued, "This...it 'speaks' to me of this world's communications, but not as it did." 

Shuri stepped forward and said, "It's not the same gem...and you're not quite the same." She smiled as she nudged Wanda said, "But I hope you'll be as glad to be back as SOME folks are to see you."

Everyone laughed. 

Vision then frowned and said, "I'm accessing data on the time I was...unconscious. I do not understand."

He looked at Steve and said, "The media reports you are dead, along with Stark and Romanoff. Yet you are standing here...much changed."

Steve nodded and said, "It's a long story. But the others...they're really gone."

Vision bowed his head a moment. Then he asked, "Please, tell me what happened."

So they each took a turn sharing their perspective on the events around the Infinity Stones. When they were done, Vision's expression was the saddest they had ever seen. He said, "I grieve for the loss of my teammate Natasha. And for all who suffered these last five years, and all who came back to find their family members died forever during the time of the Snap. But I am conflicted about...Stark."

He looked at Bruce. Bruce winced at the pain on the android's face. Vision asked, "Did Stark truly show no concern for me when Doctor Strange revealed I could be in danger?"

Vision felt a hollowness when he thought of Stark. He was Stark's creation, along with Bruce's and Helen Cho's. How could Stark express no concern for Vision's peril. Did Vision matter so little to him? 

Bruce swallowed and said, "Yeah...he just kinda moved right past it. But if it's any consolation, Tony didn't even use the phone when he knew Thanos was coming to destroy half of all life in the universe. Apparently even THAT wasn't enough to get him to make the call."

Vision nodded and his face fell. Wanda and Steve pressed comforting hands to his back.

Suddenly Scott clapped and said, "Hey, who needs Stark anyway? I think doing my little bit to help these guys get your lights back on counts as adoption. And I can be the coolest foster dad EVER."

Clint nodded and said, "I think I get the cool uncle role, and I'll put you on the list to visit with Gramps here."

Shuri laughed and said, "I'm too young to be a mother, but I guess I'll get into contact with Helen Cho and let her know her 'son' is alive."

Bruce reached out and rested gentle fingertips on Vision's shoulder. He said, "And I'm still here."

Vision looked around at them all. He blinked back tears as he said, "Thank you."


	11. Tony was okay with killing everyone on Sokovia

Tony's demonstrated pretty clearly that if you're not personally important to him (or at least American), he doesn't care what happens to you. He's shown that multiple times in his appearances, but one telling scene was his casual willingness to kill everyone on the floating chunk of Sokovia the moment he figured out a solution. He didn't even pause for a second to consider getting non-Avengers off the rock. What if Tony just did what he wanted (which is what he usually does)? What would the fallout have been?

***

Silence reigned on the helicarrier. They watched as the dust that had once been a Sokovian city drifted through the air.

Rhodey and Thor landed on the deck. Thor's face was sad.

Rhodey's face was grim as he flipped up his faceplate and said, "No survivors. If they weren't off the rock when it blew, then..."

Vision landed and said, "I can confirm Ultron is no more. But no longer is anyone else, including Captain Rogers and Agents Barton and Romanov."

Nick Fury frowned and asked, "You're sure?"

Vision nodded. He had also looked for the twins who had assisted Ultron and then turned against him, but they too were victims of Ultron and...Tony Stark.

Thor swallowed and said, "Stark assured me immediate action was necessary, but I regret the loss of all lives, especially my shield brothers and sister."

All eyes turned to Stark, who sat in a corner staring into space. He'd been relieved of his suit and all tech. He looked up and said, "Cap and the others wouldn't listen. They wouldn't leave. We had to blow up that rock IMMEDIATELY."

Stark looked away and sulked. He said, "I couldn't know the cavalry was coming."

Fury shook his head and said, "You had time. Not much, but you didn't even THINK of alternatives. I'm not sure what to say about that. Or what the authorities are going to say about YOU. Your hands aren't clean in this, Stark. Not by a long shot."

The helicarrier turned to make its way back to New York. Missing all the people who MIGHT have been saved.


	12. Tony Stark is incredibly petty

Apparently there's a story out there claiming scenarios where people thought Tony was petty when he wasn't. (Then of course they have him BE petty without recognizing the irony, because that's what prop-Tony folks do.) They have obviously never seen a film Tony has been in (or been talked about in). He's INCREDIBLY petty. His quips and nicknames are designed to make people feel bad about themselves. He deliberately undermines characters' accomplishments (Pepper and Peter, for example), and he spitefully gets back at people who don't bow down to him (like he did to Clint in Civil War). What if someone called him out on his crap?

***

Pepper frowned as she walked into the Avengers compound. Though really, with Vision and Tony as the only heros (with air quotes around the word for Tony) available, it was more of a ghost town than anything.

She glanced down at her phone and re-read the email from Natasha. Part of her couldn't believe it, but most of Pepper knew this was EXACTLY what Tony was like.

Pepper stepped into the lounge area. Vision was hovering in a corner while Tony was seated on a couch, Rhodes in his wheelchair beside them. She stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at her FORMER lover. She asked, "Tony, HOW COULD YOU?"

Tony shifted in his seat and said, "I didn't! I swear." But his expression showed he KNEW what she was talking about.

Pepper shook her head angrily and said, "I know you're more spiteful than a thwarted toddler. But this...I never realized you're actually EVIL."

Rhodes and Vision looked at Pepper as Rhodes asked, "What did he do?"

Pepper took a deep breath and said, "I heard from Natasha. She did a little digging into the new superhero who suddenly joined your side. He's 14 YEARS OLD! And Tony THREATENED the child with exposure to make him help you."

Tony shrank into his seat and said, "I HAD to beat Cap---I had to prove that I was right!"

Vision shook his head and said, "Capturing our teammates did nothing to diminish their reasons for refusing to sign the Accords."

Rhodes put his face in his hands and said, "We were using a child soldier. Tony, you created a CHILD SOLDIER!"

Pepper stepped forward and said, "That's not the worst. After you turned the team over to Ross, they were held in an underwater prison with no due process or lawyers. They put Wanda in a strait jacket and SHOCK COLLAR. And Tony knew it. He did NOTHING to help them."

Tony shouted, "They deserved what they got. They BETRAYED me!"

Both Vision and Rhodes stared at Tony as if he was insane. Pepper thought maybe he was. She asked, "Is that why you told Thaddeus Ross about Clint's family?"

Rhodes leaned away from Tony and said quietly, "How could you do that? He risked the safety of his wife and children to hide you from Ultron. And you told THUNDERBOLT ROSS about a vulnerable woman and her children? Why, to get back at CLINT?"

Vision frowned and asked, "Did Ross get to them."

Pepper shook her head and said, "No, no thanks to Tony. Natasha was able to get them away before the shock troops arrived."

Rhodes maneuvered his wheelchair so his back was to Tony. He said, "You crossed too many lines, Tony. We're done."

As he started to wheel himself out, Vision nodded and said, "I, too, do not wish to associate with someone who would take such villainous actions out of spite."

Pepper said, "Don't call me, and I won't be calling you."

They left Tony alone with his pettiness, as he deserved.


	13. Tony isn't a jackass as a "defense mechanism"---he's just a jackass

A lot of prop-Tony folks make the claim that Tony is horrible to people as a "defense mechanism" to hand-wave away the insults, cruel taunts, and other inappropriate behavior. That doesn't work at all, because 1) He doesn't "defend," he ATTACKS and he attacks EVERYONE, 2) He's a bully. He attacks those who are no threat to him so there's nothing to "defend" against, and 3) As one person online noted, the ONLY things he could be "defending against" are needing to behave like an adult, show an ounce of compassion, or take responsibility for his crimes and wrong actions. Tony wasn't abused, deprived, or bullied growing up in canon. The ONLY thing he may lay claim to is Howard never told Tony he loved him (and even THAT is suspect because we have canon proof Tony lies about things to prop himself). And even if that's true, that is one person. Tony grew up with his mother, Jarvis, Stane (who doted on Tony apparently), and possibly Jarvis's wife Ana. So prop-Tony folks are saying that Tony gets to treat EVERYONE with disdain because one person was distant to him? No way. And the best evidence that this whole "defense mechanism" idea is crap is that Tony NEVER CHANGES. He finds out his dad did love him in IM2, he has Pepper in multiple films and Morgan in Endgame. So there's no longer a reason for a "defense mechanism," yet Tony STILL mocks people, uses inappropriate nicknames, and bullies those around him. What if someoe noticed?

***

Happy winced as he watched Tony tearing into yet ANOTHER employee. This one had apparently committed the unpardonable crime of not being psychic and automatically knowing exactly how Tony wanted this research to go. So the poor guy got berated in front of everyone for his (apparent) lack of looks, lab skills, and smarts compared to Tony.

Happy shifted as he realized he'd be adding to his obsolete badges pile. He had a whole collection of IDs from people fired by Tony for not being rich enough to get the best education money could buy so they could be as smart as the son of a certified genius. Or people who left in tears or full of frustration after Tony took out his bad moods on them or Tony decided to mock them for not having his privileges just because he could. (And could afford to pay out any lawsuits.)

Tony claimed his "quirks" were a "defense mechanism," but Happy pretty much accepted that it was another lie Tony told himself instead of apologizing to the people he hurt or changing his ways.

After watching Tony for years, Happy was sad to say that Tony had a definite pattern. Tony NEVER "defended himself" against slim, pretty women. He ALWAYS "defended himself" against people who dared to question Tony's methods or ideas. Or, like now, Tony "defended himself" against people who didn't jump high enough or fast enough for Tony, or who didn't land exactly when, where, and how Tony wanted them to.

And Tony ALWAYS "defended himself" against people who couldn't afford to "defend themselves" in return. 

Happy wondered what would happen if someday all these people Tony exercised his "defense mechanism" on figured out a way to pay Tony back. He could only hope Rhodes, Pepper, and himself didn't get caught in the crossfire. Or anyone else.


	14. Tony does not care about Wanda

There are some fics out there that pretend that post-Age of Ultron, Tony took Wanda "under his wing." It seems to be one of those instances where prop-Tony folks take actual positive behaviors of other characters (Team Cap in this case) and apply them to Tony because Tony. In canon, Tony has been the opposite of nurturing. Let's see Team Cap do the real nurturing, post-Civil War.

***

Steve paused in the hallway of the safehouse as Natasha exited a door. He asked, "How's Wanda doing?"

Natasha shrugged and said, "As well as can be expected, considering she's been in a shock collar and strait jacket since Stark turned them in to Ross."

Steve frowned and said, "This is on me. I shouldn't have left---"

Natasha shook her head and said, "You made the right call. As far as we knew, five Winter Soldiers were about to be unleashed. And Stark wasn't listening to anything except his own damn ego."

Steve sighed and said, "You're right. But it's hard to see her hurting like this. Is she up for another visitor?"

Natasha nodded and said, "Yes, if it's you. But keep in mind that Wanda's brushing OUR minds. She's got enough of a lock on it to keep it to surface thoughts, but she really needs to be sure of the people around her right now."

Steve said, "I talked to Sam about it as we started dinner."

Natasha said, "I told Clint and Lang before they went upstairs to make their check-in calls."

Steve frowned and asked, "Maria confirmed everyone's okay?"

Natasha nodded and said, "Yes, she got to the farm in time. I had a gut feeling Stark would pull a stunt like sending Ross after Clint's wife and kids."

Steve said, "Good thing you listened to it. I'm glad you're on our side."

Natasha smirked and said, "I always was."

Steve opened the door and stepped into the room assigned to Wanda. She was a small, pale lump on the bed, but she looked up when he walked in. He said, "Hey Wanda, how are you doing?"

Wanda straightened a little as Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back against the headboard next to her. She said, "Not so well, but I am getting better."

Steve said, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I swear, I knew nothing about the Raft."

Wanda nodded and said, "I know. I know none of you did." 

Steve asked, "What do you need right now?"

Wanda smiled a little and said, "I have what I need with all of you here---letting me feel how much you care about me."

She tilted her head and continued, "But I wouldn't say no to a hug."

Steve chuckled and lifted his arm to gather Wanda by his side. He said, Maybe we can have a group hug after dinner."

Wanda nodded and said, "I think that would be good for everyone."

She paused, then said, "Vison told me that Stark wanted Viz to keep me on the compound to avoid another 'incident.' Stark tried to pretend he did it FOR me, rather than TO me, but I saw the truth in your mind during our rescue."

She shuddered and continued, "Stark called me a Weapon of Mass Destruction. A thing, not a person."

Steve sighed and said, "Yes, he did. But you know that's not the way WE see you, right?"

Wanda nodded and said, "I saw you said 'She's just a kid.' It made me feel protected, even as you were setting us free and making sure we all were safe."

Steve said, "We'll all try to keep each other safe. We're a team---we're MORE than a team."

Wanda nodded. She could feel it---they were a FAMILY.


	15. Tony is a villain by his own definition

It's funny to me how most (if not all) prop-Tony material is based on lies. Either outright lying about events (claiming Tony was bullied by the Avengers for example), lying about the other characters (pretending they'd prop Tony and/or they'd hate Steve), or lying about Tony himself (claiming Tony was right about anything or that Tony learns from his many mistakes). Nobody needs to twist facts to write material supporting Team Cap, because they're actually good people and were right about the Accords.

One big thing that prop-Tony materials ignore is that Tony Stark confirmed he is actually a villain in Far From Home. Tony signed the Accords, arrested Team Cap and abandoned them on the Raft, and hid his own violations so he wouldn't face the same consequences. But Far From Home showed Tony went beyond that to build a Hydra-like superweapon that threatens everyone on Earth. What if someone found out about it during the Snap and actually held Tony accountable? After all, the prop-Tony people are all about the consequences.

***

Tony smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the drone satellite design. Good thing Pepper and Morgan had left for the day to give him some time to work on his masterpiece. Soon he'd be ready to launch the whole system. Then he'd know EVERYTHING that was on every computer and phone in the world. He would be able to push a button and kill anyone, anytime.

Suddenly all of his alarms started blaring. SECURITY BREACH flickered across the screen before all of his systems went dark.

He heard a step behind him and turned around. For the first time in years, he saw his old teammates. They all looked different. Bruce was Hulk-green but wearing glasses and NOT smashing. Thor was doing a good imitation of Shamu the Whale. Hawkeye had gone punk with some weird Mohawk. Widow needed to touch up either her red roots or her blonde ends. Cap had gone back to being blond and beardless. None of them looked happy. 

Neither did the bald, black chick in red armor gripping a spear like she wanted to launch it into Tony's throat.

And neither did...Rhodey? Tony frowned and asked, "Rhodey, what the hell? Are you the one who left the back door open?"

Rhodey shook his head and sadly said, "Tony, this isn't a time to joke. We're here to take you into custody."

Tony stood up and went to turn on his tech, but before he could do anything the new chick shrugged and said, "Nothing of YOURS in this building will work, but you are welcome to look stupid and try something."

Tony looked at all of the grim faces and asked, "So what's with the reunion?"

Rhodey looked at Tony and said, "I backed you over the Accords. I came to regret it, but I listened at the time and I remember what you said: 'We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys.' YOU said that, Tony."

Rhodey frowned and continued, "But like so many other times, it was just lip service, wasn't it?"

Widow shrugged and used a wrist device to project the schematics Tony was just looking at. She said, "Because you're apparently STILL building Weapons of Mass Destruction and hiding them from the world."

Bruce said, "Pepper already knows. She's talking to her lawyers right now. She said don't bother using your one phone call on her, because she already blocked you."

Thor hefted his oversized hatchet and said, "I suggest you go quietly. But I hope you don't."

Clint watched as Tony was stripped of ALL of his tech and put in cuffs that completely covered his hands. Clint said, "I wanted to use the strait jacket and shock collar they put on Wanda, but I was outvoted."

Tony passed by Cap as he was led away. 

Cap said, "Turns out I was wrong all those years ago. You weren't just pretending to be a hero. By your own definition, you ARE a villain."

Rhodey nodded and said, "And a liar."


	16. "Tony half-dead in Siberia" stories make Tony the Stupidest Avenger

I've covered this ridiculous notion in the trope series, but it keeps popping up. And I noticed ALL of these stories have a few things in common, besides ignoring canon Tony alive and well with Rhodey in the actual film:  
-X (a character who turns into a Tony prop) finds Tony half-dead/frozen/starving/lost among the snowdrifts  
-X pities Tony (pitying Tony is a requirement for all prop characters it seems, whether Tony deserves it or not)  
-X gets revenge on/lectures Team Cap for "abandoning" Tony in such "dire circumstances."

As mentioned in the trope version of this, Tony just tried to murder Bucky, and succeeded in both mutilating Bucky and severely beating (and shooting) Steve, who had trouble standing. Steve's priority should be getting the SEVERELY INJURED Bucky AWAY from Tony, the murderous attacker.

But another inadvertent (I assume) truth of all of these stories is that they make Tony look INCREDIBLY stupid. First off, the film shows that the moment the main reactor goes down, mini backup reactors kick on and start glowing. So Tony would not be "half-dead from cold" unless he was dumb enough not to include environmental controls in his suit. He apparently isn't smart enough to repair the comm system in his suit (assuming Friday is no longer accessible). He is also standing in a fully powered Hydra bunker complete with computers and other equipment. To suggest that Tony couldn't find or build a telephone out of all that tech means Tony's IQ has taken a severe nosedive since Iron Man 1. And of course, there's transportation readily available right outside the bunker doors. T'Challa is right there. So is Zemo's snowmobile. Yet somehow Tony failed to notice both forms of transportation right in front of his nose? DUMBEST AVENGER EVER. Let's see someone point out how stupid Tony is in this poor!woobie!Tony scenario.

***

Tony sat in the snow. His suit SHOULD have protected him from feeling it---from feeling the cold at all. But apparently he'd forgotten to connect the mini backup arc reactors built into his suit to any important systems, like environmental controls or comms or...anything, really. He'd have to check that when he got back. IF he ever got back. After all, he was stuck in the middle of the frozen tundra with NO WAY to contact anyone or to get home. All thanks to Cap, who apparently thought getting the potential murder victim away from the potential murderer was MORE IMPORTANT than making sure Tony was okay.

Tony swore when Vision suddenly floated before him. Vision said, "I do not understand your lack of action."

Tony glared and said, "Unless you have a steaming espresso hidden inside your cape, I don't want to hear it."

Vision frowned and said, "I received an anonymous communique with footage of you sitting here and coordinates. At first I suspected a prank, because the writer said you ignored the offer of a ride and the offer to make a phone call. But the writer also suggested viewing this area by satellite and to take action if you had not."

"I was left here to DIE by Cap. ABANDONED in the sub-zero freezing cold with no hope of rescue," Tony said as he pouted.

Vision looked around and lifted his hands as he asked, "How do you reach that conclusion? If you are cold---though I would note the temperatures are not sub-zero, you cannot even see your breath---why do you not take shelter that is literally open behind you?"

Vision didn't roll his eyes, but he looked like he wished he knew how to as he continued, "You are also literally surrounded by your suit, which contains a comm system. Why didn't you repair it? You are outside a fully powered military base. Did you not look for a telephone? Or pieces that you could turn into a telephone?"

Vision pointed over to a snowmobile left standing to the side. The lack of snow on the vehicle suggested it was recently operated. He asked, "If you were left to die, why not leave? You have transport right there? And at least according to the communique, you also ignored another ride offered by someone else in the area."

Vision shook his head and said, "I will take you back. Please stand."

Tony grumbled about having to get up when he was comfortable, but stood and held out his arms to be picked up by Vision. Tony said, "Let's go. I need a stiff drink and a hot meal before I go into my next round of self-pity."

Vision reached behind him and brought out a pair of super handcuffs. He clicked them on Tony's wrists and said, "I doubt the authorities will provide alcohol, so a warm beverage will have to do."

Tony tried to pull back but Vision secured him. Tony asked, "What are you talking about? We need to get out of here without raising alarms."

Vision ignored Tony and concentrated on the bunker. HIs eyes glowed in that weird way he got when he was accessing computer systems. Explosions soon rocked the ground as the underground base started to collapse. Vision slung Tony under one arm like an oversized duffle bag as he floated over the landscape. He said, "Like you, I signed the Accords. Unlike you, I actually followed them. So I am here with permission, as are the U.N. guards I will be turning you over to for Accords violations. However, rest assured I will be confiscating the Iron Man armor and returning it to Avengers base per Everett Ross. A lawyer has been contacted, but for now at least you will likely be incarcerated in a cell next to one Helmut Zemo, the true Vienna bomber."

As Tony realized how deep a hole he was about to be in, Vision shook his head and said, "I do not understand your lack of action. It seems your claim of being a genius was perhaps...overly optimistic."


	17. If Peter lived, Tony would never have helped save the Snapped people

Every Tony Stark appearance makes it clear that he only cares about an issue if it affects him directly. (For example, he didn't care about dead Sokovians, only the American whose mother laid a guilt trip on Tony.) Endgame was no different. Tony was perfectly fine with letting half the universe stay snapped as long as he got his perfect life. If he hadn't been guilted by the memory of Peter, he wouldn't have helped retrieve the Infinity Stones. Let's take a look what would happen if Peter survived the Snap.

***

Peter didn't intend to eavesdrop. Not really. He had actually snuck back into the cabin to talk to Tony about something disturbing he'd seen while he was gathering up research materials for his thesis work in the city. Tony confirming the positioning of a drone-filled satellite and its targeting system, which could spy on anyone with a computer or cell phone. And kill anyone in the world at the touch of a button.

It was horrifying, and it had taken Peter this long to come to understand that Tony Stark was no longer a hero. Maybe he never had been, even though he took Peter in when everyone around him had snapped to dust.

So Peter was in the perfect place--clinging to the ceiling in the living room--at the perfect time to overhear the trio of heroes seeking Tony's help.

Peter frowned as he listened to the guy who went from an ant to a giant in Germany, years ago. Ant Man said, "I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. Bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even---"

Tony interrupted him as he said, "That's right, Scott, I won't even. I got a kid."

As Morgan ran onto the porch without seeing him, Peter blinked away tears. These people had a way to bring everyone back? And they were asking for Tony's help?

And Tony...Tony wouldn't. But now Peter wasn't even surprised.

He slipped away. He was wearing his suit (which he'd already taken the trackers out of), so he didn't have to go back to his own car. He wouldn't go back for his electronics, now that he knew Tony could hack into anything at a whim.

Part of Peter wanted to confront Tony about his lies and the weapon of mass destruction he'd apparently created. But Peter knew better now. He was pretty sure that if Tony knew that there was a chance of the heroes succeeding, Tony would turn those drones on THEM.

Peter crouched down by the heroes' car, out of sight from the cabin. When Captain America--well, the former Captain America--appeared, Peter said, "I'll help you. I want to bring everyone back. But you can't let Stark see me. He has a weapon that can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime."

Captain America's eyebrows rose as he asked, "Queens?" 

Peter nodded, then crawled into the car. He snuck from the front seat to the back to crouch on the floor. 

The Black Widow didn't turn to look as she asked, "You think he's become that dangerous?"

Captain America drove along the gravel road as he said, "That weapon, it sounds a lot like Project Insight. I say we don't take any chances."

Ant Man stared at Peter a long moment, then asked, "You really think you can help?"

Peter nodded and said, "I know I can."

Captain America turned onto the main road and said, "Knowing that Tony has a gun pointed at us changes things. We'll have to do it quietly, but I think we're going to have to get a bigger team. Starting with the biggest brain we know."


	18. Tony wasn't needed to fix the Snap

Let's face it: Tony wasn't actually needed for the Time Heist. There are other people in the MCU who could have helped out, and who wouldn't have blackmailed the others into keeping those five years where everyone BUT Tony suffered horribly.

Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis are confirmed as Un-Snapped. As far as I understand it, Erik Selvig was listed as Snapped, but he was actually in hiding helping Darcy and Jane. In this continuation of the scenario in the last chapter, Thor's trio of friends join Peter and others in bringing back the Snapped in a very different way. (Thor's belt was mentioned in a Spider-Man movie.)

***

As Valkyrie made the climb up to Thor's place, she said quietly, "I'm just saying, he's not the guy you knew."

Steve nodded. Then he remembered that Valkyrie couldn't see him in his Wakandan stealth suit and whispered, "I understand. None of us are the same."

He was hiding in plain sight, thanks to Okoye and M'Baku's contributions to Operation Un-Snap. They'd shared some of the Black Panther suits that Shuri had left behind. These models were able to block all detection, including making the wearer completely invisible. Steve had tested his out when he went to meet Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Erik Selvig. With Natasha's help, he'd smuggled them back to the compound. Now he and Natasha had split up to find Thor and Clint so they could join the plan to bring back all of the lives Thanos stole--and maybe prevent all the needless deaths that occurred after the Snap.

Valkyrie banged on the wooden door and yelled, "Open up, Thor! I know you're in there."

After a moment, Thor opened the door. He had gained weight, and his hair and beard were long. His mismatched eyes looked sad and angry as he said, "I told you to leave me alone."

Valkyrie pushed her way in, and Steve stayed close behind her as they stepped into a small room littered with food packages and bottles. After Thor closed the door, she said, "You have a visitor."

Steve pressed a button on his glove that would extend the sound and signal dampening of the suit. He pushed his helmet back and said, "Thor, we need your help."

Thor's jaw dropped as he stared. Then he reached a hand out and touched Steve's chest, even though it looked like he was touching thin air. He asked, "Steven?"

Steve gave a small smile and said, "It's been a while."

Valkyrie moved away to talk to a...rock man?

Steve laid a hand on Thor's shoulder and said, "We figured it out, Thor. A way to bring everybody back. But we need your help."

Thor turned away and grabbed a bottle. He drank it all down and tossed it into a bucket filled with them. He said, "Look at me. I'm no use to you or anyone. Don't you remember? I FAILED."

Steve said, "We all failed." He shook his head and continued, "I know how hard it's been, living with what happened. And we both know that no matter how much you drink, you aren't able to get away from all that you lost."

Thor nodded and turned back around. There were tears in his eyes. He reached out and Steve stepped into a hug. Both of their eyes turned red as they held each other. Thor said, "Tell me."

Steve said, "For five years there was nothing we could do to fix things. But a man named Scott Lang came back from a place called the Quantum Realm, and Jane Foster and Erik Selvig are working with him and Bruce to figure out a way to get the Stones back. It's a long shot, but for the first time we have a chance of fixing this. But we don't have much time. And we won't be able to do it without YOU."

Steve stepped back and said, "Please, help us, Thor." 

Thor looked down at himself. He frowned and said, "I'm not sure...Jane...I'm not the man I was."

Steve shook his head and said, "You're still a good man, Thor. That's what's important."

Thor lifted his head and stared. Then he straightened up and said, "Yes. I will do this."

***

They were finally ready. Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Rocket, Scott, Okoye, Nebula, and Peter stood on the platform. Everyone held weapons except for Scott and Peter. Peter's hands were empty, but he had a sack slung over his shoulder.

Rhodey, M'Baku, and Bruce stood with Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Jane asked, "So you all know what you have to do?"

Thor gripped Stormbreaker in one hand and Megingjord, his magic belt, in the other. He said, "When the Pym particles are ready, I will open a portal that bridges the past."

Okoye nodded and said, "We'll land in Wakanda in the moment the Destroyer has the Stones but before he can use them. Then we'll put our plan into action."

Jane nodded and said, "We'll keep the portal open on our end."

Bruce frowned and said, "And if necessary, we'll keep Tony away as well."

Peter frowned at that and nodded. He didn't like the thought of Tony attacking the facility, but he knew that it could happen. Peter had been able to hide what they were doing, but he couldn't sabotage Tony's drone-filled satellite without letting Tony know that Peter wasn't where he said he was going to be.

Rhodey said, "I hope it doesn't come to that, but we'll do what we have to."

Steve said, "Whatever it takes. Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You have your mission: Stop Thanos from snapping, get the stones, put them in Thor's belt, and use them to rebuild the universe. We have one chance, so no mistakes. no do-overs. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Good luck."

Everyone smiled and straightened up. Rocket said to Scott, "He's pretty good at that."

Scott replied, "Right? I know!"

Natasha smiled and said, "See you when we see you."

Jane and Erik began pushing buttons and pulling levers. When the power reached a specific point, Jane pulled a lever that sent Pym particles into the machine. She nodded at Thor, and Thor lifted StormBreaker and opened a portal, the edges glowing like a Rainbow Bridge. All of the heroes on the platform disappeared.

Erik said, "Target destination confirmed. The portal is stable and ready for the transfer."

At a beeping sound, Darcy walked over to a screen. She pressed a few buttons and said, "Wakandan shield deployed. We have incoming--drones and an Iron Man suit. Get ready to party."

M'Baku gripped the spear in his hand and looked to Rhodey. He said, "This man is your friend. Speak to him."

Rhodey sighed and said, "I'll try."

Suddenly Tony's amplified voice sounded all around them as bombs, lasers, and other weapons landed on the Wakandan shield. He said, "I don't know exactly what crazy plan you've cooked up, but give up before somebody gets hurt."

Rhodey tapped a button on his armor and said, "Tony, we have to do this. We can't leave half of all life dusted. You know how bad things have gotten here--it's probably even worse on some other planets. We have a way to fix the Snap."

Tony said, "James--or should I call you Judas? Of course you sided with Captain Destroy Everything. Whatever you're doing, shut it down now before I obliterate you. I'll burn that whole building to the ground before I let you ruin my perfect life!"

Bruce flipped a couple switches and said, "We're now on the Wakandan generators. He won't be able to shut off or hack any of our systems."

The sounds of the weapons outside grew louder as Tony increased his attack. Darcy said, "Shields are holding, but I'm not sure for how long."

M'Baku said, "Hopefully long enough to turn the last five years into nothing more than a bad dream from which we will finally wake."

***

Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Rocket, Scott, Okoye, Nebula, and Peter landed in a clearing. The portal remained, even after Thor lowered StormBreaker.

Steve said, "Everyone focus. Remember what Jane said, that we may hear our past selves' thoughts and even be able to speak to them. But DON'T let that distract you. Go."

Scott shrank down and leapt onto Peter's shoulder. Peter pulled a flat hunk of vibranium from the bag and tossed the bag away, then webbed off. The others spread out, heading in the same direction.

Thor watched the lightning sent by his younger self strike Thanos and push the Titan into the dirt, then the other Thor throw StormBreaker. While Thanos raised his hand to deflect the other Thor's StormBreaker, Peter threw the piece of vibranium. Scott grew to regular size and slammed it into Thanos's open palm, holding it there while Peter webbed the rock in place. This prevented Thanos from closing his fist. Steve caught the other StormBreaker. Thor whispered, "I knew it."

Nebula and Rocket flung discs onto the ground. A forcefield grew around the team, protecting them from the Outriders and other creatures still attacking. Steve tossed the other StormBreaker back to the younger Thor just before the field closed.

Okoye stabbed her spear through the base of Thanos's skull, attempting to sever his spine. Clint fired arrows at where the nerve clusters would be in human shoulders, trying to paralyze Thanos's arms. Natasha slashed the backs of Thanos's knees, causing him to collapse.

Thor stepped forward with his StormBreaker. He raised it and looked the Titan in the eyes. Then he slammed the blade down, splitting Thanos's skull in two. He stepped back and said, "This time I went for the head."

Everyone paused to understand that as of this moment, in this universe, no one was Snapped. Then Steve said, "Come on, we have to hurry. We don't know what's happening on the other side."

Thor dropped StormBreaker and lifted his belt as Nebula, Rocket, Peter and Scott began using small tools to pry the stones from Thanos's gauntlet.

Thor looked at his younger self and thought, "I am sorry for the loss of our dear brother Loki, Heimdall, and all those who have already fallen. But understand this: You have now done ALL that you could."

As he lifted his magic belt of strength, he slid his hand into one of the gauntlets woven onto it. The others stepped forward and placed their hands in their assigned gloves as the Infinity Stones were laid into place on the belt. It glowed with power and linked Thor's thoughts to the others as they concentrated.

Scott, Okoye, and Clint focused on preserving this universe and sending encouragement to their counterparts. 

Rocket and Peter reminded the Stones that they were preserving this WHOLE universe. Peter was also thinking very hard "TONY STARK IS DANGEROUS" across the universe to his counterpart on Titan. Hopefully the other young man would heed the warning.

Rocket told his counterpart that the Guardians were on Titan and that the humans should contact Nick Fury to send Captain Marvel to rescue them. Rocket also demanded the return of Gamora from the Soul Stone. Thor added his will to the Rabbit's in the hope that they could at least bring the brave woman back.

But most of Thor's focus joined with Nebula's. They reached across Wakanda and dissolved Thanos's minions, including the Titan's monstrous children. Then with the power of the Stones enhanced by the Megingjord belt, the two reached across the multiverse and dissolved all those who would seek out the Stones and use them to destroy, as Thanos did. Nebula was sending a single thought to her other self: "He is DEAD."

Natasha and Steven had the most difficult task, folding their original universe into this one. They willed all of the matter, energy, and potential to carry from their home universe through the portal to this one. It would enable this universe to become the prime universe rather than an alternate. And would again disperse the Stones to atoms so they could never be used again.

In a way, these two--and the brave souls on the other side of the portal--were dissolving the last five years. With one exception: The new beings who were born in those five years would be carried into this universe. Those children may not be born to the exact same people or the exact same circumstances, but they would all have a chance at life.

Natasha firmly told her counterpart that she could step up and take charge, but to remember to "get a life." Steve told his counterpart that he was never a perfect soldier, but still a good man. And that there were other ways to serve, including helping those who would have to deal with the losses that couldn't be undone. People like Wanda--and Thor.

Thor could feel the wave of potential coming through the portal as their universe dissolved and the Stones aligned with the reality being created by the nine of them linked through the belt.

Maybe because Thor was Asgardian, he could catch a glimpse of the future of this universe. Peter sighing as he read a TV headline about Tony Stark beginning a 30-year prison sentence. A woman--Tony's paramour, Pepper Potts--walking up to switch it off as a woman with long, dark hair carries in a young girl who holds her arms out to Pepper. They have a group hug.

Rhodes sitting in a chair in front of a glass wall, adjusting a visitor pass as he waited.

Okoye and M'Baku laughing with a trio of women as a man wearing a seal of office scowls. 

Scott and Clint hugging children to them as the headline SOKOVIA ACCORDS ABOLISHED flashed on screens nearby.

Rabbit hugging Tree and the other Guardians, Nebula and Gamora clutching tight to each other. 

Bruce--once more human-sized--deep in discussion with Jane and Erik while Darcy smirked at her army of interns.

Natasha sitting in a cafe with Steven's friend Samuel Wilson as they flipped through files of possible recruits. From the smiles on their faces they were enjoying the challenge--and the company.

Wanda, standing on a gray stone wall looking at the ocean, next to her a man with long brown hair and a metal arm. Below them, Steven and Thor himself sat on a familiar rocky shore, watching the sea. Behind them all, a sign reading New Asgard is hammered into place by Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek.

Thor blinked and he was back in Wakanda, gripping the belt with the others. If they did this, the nine of them would disappear along with the rest of their universe.

As one, the heroes Snapped.


	19. To be Pro-Accords is to be Pro-Peter imprisoned on the Raft

During Civil War, prop-Tony folks ranted about how Team Cap ignored the "sovereignty of nations" and that Team Cap were terrorists for operating in countries without the express permission of their governments. They also claimed that any true hero would sign the Accords, like Tony did. (Ignoring the fact that Tony never bothered to FOLLOW the Accords, making Tony both a hypocrite and an Accords-violating criminal by their own definition.) Their excuse for Peter not being registered was that he was not an Avenger and wasn't crossing international lines (except when Peter was extorted and kidnapped by Tony, of course).

Peter's both enhanced and wearing advanced tech, and according to Ant-Man and the Wasp, just the tech is enough to become subject to the Accords. So all of those people who villified Team Cap for crossing international lines and fighting villains without permission should be villifying Tony (and Peter in Far From Home) for the EXACT SAME ACTIONS, right? Otherwise it's a double standard that only exists "because Tony."

Vision had a locator chip in Infinity War, and Civil War, Infinity War, Agents of Shield, and Jessica Jones all confirmed that enhanced folks were denied their rights by the Accords, and that the Accords were never amended. So any pro-Accords folks should be insisting that Peter ALSO be forced to sign the Accords, reveal his identity, submit to retinal scans, DNA tests, and locator chips---and do NOTHING without the express permission of the U.N. panel and the leaders of the country he's operating in. Or that Peter be arrested and tossed on the Raft with no lawyers or constitutional rights, same as Team Cap. 

Let's see what happens if Peter actually faces the consequences of his Accords violations. (This is set after Civil War, so Tony is still alive. Peter is arrested because he had no permission to cross international lines or operate in Germany as an unregistered enhanced.)

***

Tony paced as he listened to the flip phone ring. He said to himself, "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

Then the call connected and he heard Cap say, "I'm here."

He sank into a chair as he said, "You have to help me, Cap. The kid--he's--I can't--"

Cap interrupted to ask, "Tony, what's happened? What kid?"

Tony took a deep breath and admitted, "The spider kid in Germany. You have to get him out--he's only 15 years old."

Cap paused, then said incredulously, "You brought a MINOR to fight at the airport? Tony, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I WASN'T, all right?" Tony replied as he jumped up. He continued, "I know, I KNOW--I should never have approached him, never brought him to Germany. I just wanted to be sure I would win, I was going to make sure you left that airport in handcuffs. And now..."

Cap said, "Tony, just tell me what happened."

Tony shook his head but answered, "Ross has him--Peter Parker--on the Raft. Ross picked him up and gave him a choice: Register and operate on Ross's orders or else. The kid told him to go to hell, so Ross transported him to the Raft on Accords violations."

There was a lot Tony WASN'T saying. About how Ross contacted Tony to ask why Tony didn't register the "clearly enhanced individual" or get permission to include the kid in the airport op. Tony closed his eyes as he remembered Ross's pointed questions about the source of the kid's suit--and whether Tony had given advanced (Accords-violating) tech to that same unregistered enhanced.

Now Tony was being closely monitored to be sure he didn't have any more "creative interpretations" of the responsibilities--and limitations--laid out in the Accords. Or forget exactly what the consequences of violating the Accords would be. Tony couldn't shake the image of Peter in a shock collar and strait jacket. Just like Wanda had been when Tony turned his back on his former teammates and abandoned them to Ross's "care."

Unlike Cap, who'd broken his team out and kept them safe, at least so far.

Tony said, "Please, get the kid off the Raft. God knows what Ross is doing to him. You can't leave him there."

Cap could have said a LOT of things. About how Tony seemed okay with the others being left on the Raft to rot, or how Tony himself belonged there for going to Siberia without permission. But all Cap said was, "What kind of operation is this? Are you denouncing the Accords?"

Tony sat down again. He SHOULD. He knew he should tell the world that the Accords were a clusterfuck from the start. But he couldn't admit that, even to himself. He said, "No, I can't. I have too much to lose."

After a moment, Cap said, "Understood."

***

Five hours after Cap hung up, May Parker disappeared.

Less than 24 hours later, a text saying "Mission Accomplished" appeared on the burner phone. Hours later Ross called, ranting to Tony how the ENTIRE Raft had been stolen by that "damned traitor" Rogers and his crew. 

Peter never came back or contacted Tony. Tony didn't really expect him to, not with the Accords in effect. Tony wasn't sure he WANTED to hear from Peter, now that Peter knew Tony had made Peter defend a document that stripped Peter of his human rights and denied him due process.

Tony's only consolation was that Peter was safe--and that Cap, at least, would make sure Peter stayed that way.


	20. Tony Stark has NEVER acted as "Peter Parker's Parental Figure"

There was a post online about how if Tony is Peter Parker's "parental figure," Tony is the most abusive one on the planet. He belittles Peter, makes fun of him, lies to him, uses Peter for Tony's own ends, then dumps Peter when Tony no longer needs him. What if someone pointed this out to Peter?

***

When Tony Stark threatened to tell Aunt May, Peter didn't think. He shot a web to tie Stark's hand to the doorknob and said, "Don't tell Aunt May."

Apparently Peter was going to Germany, whether he wanted to or not.

Suddenly, a figure blipped into Peter's room. When the helmet slid back, Peter was staring at an older version of himself. Peter said, "Whoa..."

Older Peter looked around and said, "Cool! I'm just in time."

Stark said, "What the--"

Older Peter slapped some tape over the Stark's mouth and webbed the middle-aged man's other hand to the door. Older Peter said, "You try anything and I'll kick your ass."

Peter gaped and said, "The hell is going on?"

Older Peter glared again at Stark, then sat down on Peter's bed. Older Peter said, "I'm from the future--like you already guessed."

Peter sat down as well as Older Peter continued, "Don't do it, kid."

Peter blinked and asked, "Don't do what?"

Older Peter answered, "Don't fall for this guy's bullshit. It doesn't go well for you--or the universe."

Peter leaned back against the headboard and said, "I don't understand."

Older Peter pointed at Stark and said, "We were so stupid. We thought Stark was great, that he was looking out for us, offering us money and a new suit, right?"

Peter nodded and said, "Right."

Older Peter nodded too and said, "And maybe we were thinking, well, you know it hasn't been that long since Ben--"

"Yeah, I get it," Peter interrupted. Then he said, "So why are we stupid?"

Older Peter frowned and said, "Because Stark is BAD NEWS. And we were too dumb to know it. Or really, I was too dumb. And things got bad...REALLY bad."

Older Peter looked at Peter and said, "So bad that now I'm going from universe to universe, trying to stop all the bad stuff from happening. And knocking some sense into my thick skull."

Peter frowned and said, "So where's your proof?"

Older Peter said, "The proof is already in this room. How did Stark get in here? By lying to Aunt May. Then Stark LOCKED HIMSELF in here with you--how creepy is that?"

Peter said, "Really creepy." He looked at the door and felt a little queasy, now that he thought about it.

Older Peter nodded and said, "And man, Stark just played you. All that talk about you dumpster-diving, and how crappy your suit is? Then followed up with an 'offer you can't refuse'? And you think this guy cares about you? Think about it--would May bribe and blackmail you like this? Would Ben?"

Peter's brows furrowed as he thought about it. He said, "So you're saying that Stark is--is just using me? Why?"

"Because we're the only ones dumb enough to believe him," Older Peter answered with a shrug. He continued, "And yeah, the suit you'd get was cool--after Ned disables the trackers and you manage not to instant-kill someone because of their police record."

"What!" Peter shouted. His eyes opened wide as he stared at Older Peter, then Stark. 

Older Peter nodded and said, "Yeah, but there's more. Stark wants you to go to Germany because Captain America's team found out about five psycho assassins that might be unleashed and they're planning to stop them. Stark wants you to help arrest Team Cap so they won't be able to violate the Accords."

Peter frowned and said, "Psycho assassins? But why would anyone want to let psycho assassins loose on the world?"

Older Peter shrugged and said, "Stark. He doesn't care about that. He also doesn't care about US. You don't know it, but he's sending us to defend the Accords. And those Accords say it would be illegal to go stop the psycho assassins without the U.N. saying okay first."

As Peter's jaw dropped, Older Peter continued, "Plus, the Accords say enhanced people have to register with the government, give DNA samples, and where trackers all the time. If they don't, they get sent someplace called the Raft. Wanda Maximoff--Scarlet Witch, we like her--she was put in a straight jacket and a SHOCK COLLAR. And they were all held without lawyers or even phone calls. If Cap hadn't broken them out, they'd still be there."

Peter frowned and asked, "And I helped Mr. Stark do that?"

Older Peter nodded and said, "Yep, and it gets worse. We still think he's cool, even after he ghosts us for months, then yells at us for making a mistake HE could have prevented. And Stark STILL disrespects us, even after WE save some wizard guy from being sucked into space. Then Stark's dumb plan means the evil guy wins and half the people in the universe turn to dust. And after all that crap about oversight and accountability with the Accords, Stark makes this superweapon that this one- eyed guy gives us with NO instructions and--and--"

Peter swallowed and asked, "And what?"

Older Peter looked away and said, "And we KILL all our friends because we don't know how the hell the thing works and because apparently Stark thought it was a good idea to build a superweapon and give it to a teenager instead of say, an actual adult who knew what they were doing."

Older Peter grabbed Peter's shoulders and said, "You want to think Stark is your friend. Maybe your mentor or even--god, it's sick--some kind of dad replacement. But trust me, kid, NO PARENT would ever treat us like crap the way Stark does. Think about it. Would May EVER do anything like what I told you? Would Ben? THEY are your parental figures. And they act like it. Stark NEVER did."

Peter looked at Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was looking shocked, but also guilty. Peter said, "I'm going to dissolve those webs. Get out and never come near me again."

***

After Stark left, Older Peter turned to Peter and said, "Don't worry about anything. A couple days from now, you're gonna get a bracelet of beads. They'll let you talk with a cool princess named Shuri. She's a tech goddess and she'll set you right up. And Cap will be in touch--but he'll demand you get an okay from May before doing anything. Because Cap KNOWS who your real parental figure is, and respects her." 


	21. Tony mistreated his employees

It's funny how Far From Home puts the final nails in quite a few prop-Tony coffins: Tony confirms he is a complete hypocrite wanting everyone else to be under the Accords while building his own personal WMDs, he is very much in favor of the Surveillance State as long as he's the one watching the camera (and killing anyone he wants at the touch of a button), and he is very much like Hydra (with his own personal version of Project Insight). But one of the big ones is that Tony Stark was such a horrible boss that an entire crew of bitter ex-SI employees volunteered on a project to get back at Stark even after Stark was forced to kill himself. Imagine how horrible your experience of Stark must have been if even death is not sufficient payback. Tony demonstrates how horrible he is in his films: He sexually harasses Pepper and Natasha, mocks Happy, and pretends to out Rhodey while Don't Ask/Don't Tell is still in effect. (Tony also demonstrates he is homophobic and transphobic in the same charming scene.) And in Iron Man 2 and Far From Home he's shown as stealing credit for other people's work. So what if instead of becoming criminals, all of these disgruntled people used the tools available to get Tony put in jail/vilified in the press/stripped of money and power like he deserves?

Note that Tony's opinions of his friends are directly taken from a prop-Tony essay that claimed Tony was all alone and needed a hug. (Supposedly Rhodey and the others weren't actual friends or supportive because Tony bankrolled them.) Another brilliant attempt to woobify Tony that just makes him look like a jackass.

***

Tony paced the hallway in front of the courtroom. He said, "I can't believe they dug up 250 people for this lawsuit. What, did I spill coffee on someone's favorite mouse pad or something?"

Tony's lawyer shrugged and said, "Mister Stark, the particulars of the case were forwarded to you months ago. Did you not read them?" The lawyer could not say he was surprised.

Tony waved a hand and said, "I figured I'd throw enough money at it and it would go away. How could they not take the cash grab?"

The lawyer leaned back and said, "The plaintiffs want more than money. And I must remind you to prepare yourself, Mister Stark, because there is a very good chance they will get it."

Tony scowled and said, "That's because the press is having a field day pretending I'm some kind of monster. "Iron Jackass," "Iron Monster"? You've seen what I'm dealing with!"

The lawyer had also seen the depositions, and thought the names pretty accurate. But he wasn't paid to believe in his client's good qualities, especially when they were practically non-existent. So all he said was, "Yes, sir, I'm aware."

Tony stopped and waved when he saw Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy striding down the hallway. He said, "Finally the cavalry arrives! Took you long enough."

The trio looked at each other, then at the lawyer, who shrugged. Pepper said, "Tony, we're not here to save you. We're witnesses for the plaintiffs."

Tony dropped onto a chair and gaped as he said, "What the hell?"

Rhodey nodded and said, "We've seen too many incidents, Tones. You've gone too far, too often. You need to be put in check."

Happy said, "Sorry boss, but you're a mess."

Tony sneered at Happy and said, "How would you know? You don't lift your face out of your free Starkphone long enough to notice anything."

Then he shook a finger at Rhodey and said, "And you wouldn't be more than a lieutenant if it weren't for me. All those pretty medals and crap are because of me!"

Tony stood up and strode up to Pepper. He tried to loom over her, but of course he couldn't because she was taller and way cooler. He sneered, "Everything you are is because of me. If I hadn't boosted you, you'd still be a glorified personal assistant. Traitor!"

Pepper arched an eyebrow and said, "My record as CEO is far better than yours, especially because I don't get drunk, fire WMDs into a crowd at my own party, and ogle my staff. Or steal credit for others' ideas. All of which I will be testifying to in the hopes of you finally growing up and understanding that just because you are Tony Stark, you don't get to mistreat the people around you."

As the trio turned and made their way over to the lawyers for the other side, Tony sat back down and slumped. Maybe he should have actually viewed those HR "dos and don'ts for acceptable behavior in the office" videos back when he had the chance.


	22. Tony takes credit for Ultron (so stop blaming Wanda)

For YEARS prop-Tony folks lied about Ultron. They claimed Wanda "mindraped" Tony into building Ultron, ignoring the facts that 1) Tony worked on the flawed Ultron program months or years before Sokovia and 2) Wanda's influence is shown as a red mist in people's eyes when she's influencing them. Tony's eyes were clear from the moment he left the bunker. TONY is responsible for using the scepter to unleash Ultron on the Internet and the world, NOT Wanda. (Bruce was involved too, but he acknowledged his mistake right away.)

Now, we have proof that Tony takes CREDIT for Ultron. He's PROUD of it. So prop-Tony folks need to shut up about Wanda and acknowledge that Tony is responsible for unleashing Ultron on the world.

***

Carol Danvers watched as Rhodes dragged the demented troll down the hall. She looked over at the others and said, "Did that jackass actually sneer about our 'precious freedoms'?"

Romanoff glanced over and nodded. She said, "Yes, he's always had a somewhat shaky grasp on the idea that civil rights exist for everyone, not just him."

The Thor guy clenched his fists as he said, "I find it strange that Stark now boasts of his 'suit of armor around the world'. It's almost as though he no longer remembers the damage that Stark brought upon the world with his recklessness."

"He's not the one who suffered the consequences," Rogers said quietly.

Danvers looked to the others, who shrugged agreement. She said, "Now I'm kinda regretting I saved his ungrateful ass."


	23. Tony doesn't care about the world

It's really ironic: It seems like a lot of prop-Tony folks are "eat the rich" in real life, but give a fictional selfish multi-billionaire a pass for everything.

Tony showed many times he didn't care about the rest of the world as long as he and his got theirs. Not only in refusing to erase the collateral damage of five years after the Snap, but also there's no evidence he ever shared ANYTHING. No arc reactors in every hospital, no repulsors powering safe lifting equipment, no robot prosthetics. In fact, Tony didn't even bother to invent technology to help clear all the trash after the Snap. He only does things if it's for himself, his best friend, or to get paid (Damage Control).

What if someone pointed that out?

***

Tony swallowed and shifted in his chair. The two people holding guns on him didn't move, but one of the tech wizards currently digging deep into his systems glanced over and said, "I suggest you not fidget. It took a while to persuade them not to just kill you on sight."

"Eat the rich," said one of the gunmen. He was wearing coveralls, gloves, boots, a full face mask, and wraparound sunglasses, so Tony couldn't tell whether the guy was serious or mocking Tony. Maybe both.

Instead, Tony said, "You really think you're going to get away with this?"

The other techie nodded and said, "We're using so many servers and dummy corporations to distribute your blood-drenched billions that you'll never find any of it again. Plus our avatar convinced Pepper Potts that it's a legit change of heart. She's thrilled by the way. Said giving Stark Industries to the employees past and present makes up a little bit for how crappy you treated them."

The first techie said, "We're transferring the patents to a trust for that kid Ms. Potts is carrying. And transferred your remaining cash and assets to her because she's way more responsible than you. All of your parents' foundations and charities are fully funded, along with that one you created to get a publicity boost from MIT."

He continued, "And we've got your whole press release already recorded. Because of course Tony Stark wouldn't donate a dime if his name wasn't plastered on a building somewhere or in the latest news feed."

The gunman who'd been silent until now said, "The best part is if you try to claim this WASN'T your idea, no one will believe you. The security feeds and your AI will confirm you drafted this plan over the last few months, when you were alone. Like you are today."

The gunman continued, "Consider it making up for all the years you spent keeping life-saving, life-bettering technology for yourself and your buddies instead of helping the world, not to mention hoarding all the cash even after the Snap."

The first gunman said, "Just be thankful we're only taking your money."

As the floating bank account numbers continued to drop, Tony realized he was lucky they hadn't brought a guillotine.


	24. Howard Stark learned a lesson Tony never did

I've often said I much prefer Dominic Cooper's Howard Stark over RDJ's Tony Stark. Here's another reason. In the first season of Agent Carter, Howard's vault of "failed experiments" is broken into, and people die from his inventions. By the end of the season, Howard realized that just because he dreamed something up, that wasn't a good enough reason to build it. He learned that he's not infallible, and to listen to other people (especially Peggy).

Tony Stark never got the message. He proved this once and for all with EDITH. Tony assisted in the creation of Project Insight, unleashed Ultron onto the Internet, and delivered the Time Stone to Thanos. But Tony STILL thought it was a good idea to build a weapon of mass destruction, pair with privacy-violating software, and point that weapon at Earth. (Funny that he pointed it down, not up, if he was so concerned with an alien invasion.)

What do you think Howard would say to that?

***

Tony laughed to himself as he rubbed his hands with glee. His personal superweapon was ready to launch. Soon he would be able to find anyone, anywhere. And thanks to his super-hacker technology, he'd be able to know where EVERYONE was at every moment, and know EVERYTHING about their lives. The hundreds of weaponized drones ready to blast anyone in the world at a single command was just a super-cool bonus.

A bright flash of light and sonic boom knocked Tony to the ground. When he sat up, he saw a vaguely familiar-looking brunette holding a gun on him. He said, "How the hell did you get in here, sweetcheeks?"

The woman ignored him and said, "Howard, is it what we suspected?"

Tony's jaw dropped as he saw his own father. Howard Stark was young enough to be Tony's son. Howard looked up from where he was attaching a device to Tony's console. Howard said, "It's worse. No safeguards whatsoever."

Howard's face turned grim as he continued, "Just looking at it, you'd think it's a Hydra device. You sure he's my son?"

Tony shrank back under the two angry glares. He said, "I had to do it! I have to protect the world! We could be invaded at any time!"

The brunette arched an eyebrow and asked, "Then why does your planned orbital path point this device at the people on THIS planet?"

Howard nodded and asked, "And why does it need the ability to spy on anyone with technology? Do you think Martians are hiding in Chicago?"

The device on the console beeped. Howard removed it and looked at Tony with disappointment on his face. Howard said, "I couldn't believe it when Peggy brought this to me."

Tony looked at the woman again and realized she was a young Peggy Carter. She was gorgeous in person, but she didn't look impressed with Tony. More like disgusted.

Howard was shaking his head as he said, "I thought, no, my son could NEVER create something so destructive. Not after seeing how much I screwed up. But no, you have me beat. You almost put a floating superweapon in space."

Tony frowned and asked, "Almost?"

Peggy smirked and said, "Oh yes. There was no way we'd let you get away with this villainy. So Howard just had your satellite blow itself up. He's also sent evidence of your illegal actions to the appropriate authorities of this universe. I predict you're going to experience a severe restriction on your future activities. In fact, you may want to practice living without any modern technology. That's how they made sure that hacker in this universe wasn't able to cause any more trouble. I bet his sentence will look like a slap on the wrist compared to yours."

Howard collected his device and stepped up next to Peggy. Howard said, "I read what you've done in this universe. You never figured it out, did you? You make TERRIBLE decisions. You can't be trusted with technology because you think you have the right to do anything you want. I guess that's partly my fault, that you never learned to take responsibility or to understand the consequences of your actions. Maybe now you will. Because if the people of this world are smart, you're going to be living in a cave away from anyone else you could hurt or exploit for the rest of your life."

Another flash and the two were gone. As Tony's systems started a complete shutdown, he could hear sirens approaching.


	25. Sam Wilson thinks for himself (and would never prop Tony)

It's pretty obvious that when a character suddenly props Tony, the prop-Tony writer never bothered to learn about that character. This is true of Sam Wilson. In a lot of prop-Tony stories Sam suddenly "sees the light," signs the Accords, and starts bashing Steve and propping Tony. This ignores the fact that Sam has always been his own man. Sam volunteers to stop Project Insight and rejects the Accords FIRST. According to Anthony Mackie, Sam is still pissed at Tony in Infinity War for Tony's actions in Civil War. So Sam would NEVER prop Tony.

***

Sam hid his frown as he sat at the table in the conference room at the compound and listened to Stark drone on and on (and on) about how wrong and awful Steve was and how the Accords were just fine and sure they would get them amended soon just sign now and forget about it. Sam could see through all of Stark's boasting and lies, and behind it was Stark's enormous ego. Stark was apparently desperate to win some twisted competition with Steve that Steve probably never even noticed going on.

Sam had volunteered to be the distraction for this operation, but he was seriously regretting it. Sam was starting to think someone actually COULD be bored to death.

Stark seemed to be finishing up his combination rant-threat-bribe and shoved a piece of paper across the table at Sam. Stark said, "So you just need to sign the Accords and you'll be out of trouble and back on the winning side."

Sam shifted forward to look at the signing page. It basically said he couldn't do ANYTHING without the UN's say-so. Funny how this single sheet didn't mention all the crap the Accords did to screw over enhanced people: The mandatory registration, tracking, and DNA and fingerprint collection.

Stark sat down and leaned back with a satisfied expression. Like Sam had already caved and left Team Cap for Team Iron Crap.

Sam felt a pulse of warmth at his ankle. It was the signal that the rest of the team had hacked into the systems. They now could take control of everything---including all the systems Stark had illegally hacked into---at the push of a button. If they ever needed to.

Sam stood up and stretched. He said, "Yeah, no. From the start I thought this was a bad deal, and it doesn't sound any better coming from you than it did from Ross. I listened because I figured I owed it to Rhodes, but I'm gonna pass." He of course didn't mention that Rhodes was only part of the reason Sam was here.

As he turned to leave, Sam heard one of Stark's repulsors power up. Sam didn't bother to look at Stark as he said, "I already knew you make a habit of shooting people who aren't armed or a threat to you. And now you've confirmed that Steve was telling the truth: You DO shoot people in the back."

A shot fired, but a red mist caught the burst of energy and sent it back at Stark, knocking Stark to the ground. As Sam reached the door, he glanced over at Stark and said with disgust, "The thing that gets me, is after EVERYTHING you did---bringing that kid to the airport fight, exposing Clint's family to Ross, violating the Accords after ARRESTING us for doing the same damn thing, leaving us to rot on the Raft, and practically killing Steve and Barnes---you somehow STILL think you're a hero. And somehow you think I'M the one who doesn't think for himself or understand what's going on."

Sam shook his head and walked out. A ladder dropped down in front of him. He grinned as he climbed up into the invisible quinjet. His team---the REAL HEROES---were waiting for him.


	26. Ultron would have done nothing to stop Thanos

Quite a few people pointed this out: Ultron would have done NOTHING against Thanos's forces. The Avengers were able to smash up Tony's robots, so why would Tony be dumb enough to think Thanos's army would be affected by them?

Tony expected Ultron to replace the Avengers. So he was going to put "a suit of armor around the world" (whether the countries of the world wanted it or not) and go home. Some hero.

***

The empty compound was so quiet that Natasha could hear the electricity humming in a console as she approached the tactical center. She wasn't surprised to find Steve running scenarios on the 4-D viewer. She asked, "You do know that every word Tony spewed was a crap-filled lie, right?"

Steve looked over and said, "Yes, but now I'm sure. Look at this." He reset the timeline and ran the incident in New York and the battle of Wakanda. Natasha shuddered at the Ultron robots added to the scene. She still remembered how Ultron was convinced he was doing the right thing even as he wreaked havoc.

Like father, like son.

Natasha looked at the battles. The robots didn't even slow things down. The weird guy in New York waved them away and they exploded. Thanos used his half-filled gauntlet to warp them into puzzle pieces.

Steve said, "Tony wanted Ultron to replace the Avengers. That scenario is even worse."

Natasha stepped forward and pressed the Pause button. She asked, "Are you going to tell Tony?" That was assuming Tony was done sulking. He'd left as soon as he was healthy and had ignored them ever since. Apparently Tony Stark couldn't be bothered to help the world recover.

She couldn't say she was surprised at Tony going off and leaving an entire planet to suffer, but she WAS disappointed.

Steve shrugged and asked, "What do you think? We all failed. I don't really want to kick someone when they're down."

Natasha nodded and said, "You're a better person than me, Rogers. If Tony had tried to lie about ME that way after being the one who took the Time Stone right to Thanos, I might've smacked him into the wall, IV or not."

Steve turned off the machine and put an arm around Natasha's shoulders, steering her toward the kitchen. He said, "I'm hungry, for the first time since...I'll make some sandwiches."

As they walked down the hall, Natasha felt the beginnings of a smile. It was the first one since IT happened.

The world might never be the same, but they would make it.


	27. Tony would be horrified if someone did to 14-year-old Morgan what Tony did to 14-year-old Peter

Someone online pointed out that many prop-Tony folks ignore the "grooming" and "blackmail" parts of Tony's conversation with Peter (and the fact that Tony LOCKED himself in a room with a 14-year-old) because Tom Holland isn't 14. But also because he's male. So they recreated the scene with still photos of a 14-year-old girl in Peter's place. It really shows how creepy Tony is in the recruitment scene. What if he had to watch the same thing he did to Peter happen to a 14-year-old Morgan?

***

In the moment of his Snap, Tony saw glimpses of the past. He winced as he watched himself mock people's trauma and lash out without thinking of the consequences.

Then he watched glimpses of the possible futures. Pepper gracefully growing older as Morgan grew up.

He froze as he watched a scene unfold before him. An older and grayer Happy was surrounded by a group of suits as he explained to them the importance of badges in tracking visitors at SI. He didn't notice as one middle-aged man broke off and slipped down a hallway.

The man reached a lab door and slipped inside. Tony froze as he saw Morgan. She was 14, judging by the birthday cards on a lab table. She was still on the small side and lean like her mom, her hair in a long ponytail. 

She looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled as he locked the door. He said, "My name is John Ivins. You may have heard of IvinsCorp?"

Morgan's eyes widened as she said, "You make those totally cool biobots! I have one that's a snake."

Ivins nodded and came closer. He said, "Always good to meet a fan. Especially one as talented as you."

Morgan fiddled with the tablet in front of her as she said, "I haven't been doing much."

Tony frowned as Ivins moved closer to the teen as Ivins said, "You don't need to be so modest with me, Morgan. I've seen your work and it's VERY impressive."

As Morgan looked up, Ivins was standing right beside her. She asked nervously, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Ivins pulled out his phone and projected a video of a couple of small armored figures zipping around a bus accident. One kept the bus from falling off the edge of a parking garage while the other lasered open the busted door in the back and started moving people out. Ivins asked, "That is you, isn't it? Or should I say your 'bots?"

Part of Tony felt pride at his daughter's technical genius, but another part gasped in horror as Ivins put a "friendly" hand on Morgan's shoulder and said, "That's why I have a mission for you."

Morgan bit her lip, then asked, "What is it?"

Ivins answered, "I'm getting a small team together for an important project. There is a mutant menace known as the X-Men, and we need some firepower to protect the good men and women who will be risking their lives to capture them. They could really use your 'bots on their side. With you at the control panel, of course. The mutants are in New England, so you won't even need a passport."

Morgan stepped back and said, "I---I can't. I've got homework and projects and---"

Tony felt a strange deja vu as Ivins shrugged and said, "That's too bad. Maybe we should check with your mom or Mister Hogan? They do know what you've been building in your SECRET lab, right?"

Morgan grabbed Ivin's arm. She said, "No---no, you can't tell them. They'd just worry but I need to HELP. And I don't have to get THAT close to direct the 'bots. I'm getting really good. I can hide a half a block away, just so I can get the distances and perspectives. So I'm not REALLY in danger and they would just worry and you CAN'T say anything."

Ivins smiled at the hand on his arm and said, "Then I guess I should welcome you, Iron Mistress, and your Iron Knights to the cause."

Tony could only pray that this future NEVER HAPPENED to his little girl.

As Tony felt the stones burn him from the inside out, he knew it wasn't any worse than the burn of shame. He wondered if he looked as victorious when HE'D successfully blackmailed 14-year-old Peter.

His last thought as the Snap ended was, "God, I hope not."


	28. Tony had a nanny his whole life

It's ironic that Tony said it was weird he still had a nanny at age 14. Apparently he didn't notice that he had nannies until the day he died. Some of them he even made himself: His AIs filled a lot of the same functions: Took care of his chores, cleaned up his messes, and generally looked after him. The only difference was that the AI versions had no choice in the matter, and also did the fun jobs of hacking into private databases and shooting and killing on command. 

Set at the end of Iron Man 3.

***

Bruce shook his head as Tony ignored Bruce's statement that Bruce wasn't that kind of doctor. Tony never did bother to listen to anyone who disagreed with him. Not because Tony was right---just because Tony couldn't seem to acknowledge when he was wrong.

Tony said, **"I'm 14 years old, I still have a nanny. That was weird."**

Bruce snorted.

Tony looked over and asked, "What was that for?"

Bruce debated letting it slide, but figured what the hell. He said, "You're 43 years old, and you still have a nanny. I just find it funny."

Tony sat up and glared as he asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Bruce stood up and walked to the window, then said, "What do you think it means, Tony? You're still doing whatever you want and expecting other people to pick up after you. Think about your life. Who does all the chores? Who has to soothe the outraged stockholders and government officials? Who gets stuck with the drudgery of the day-to-day responsibilities that most people recognize are part of being an adult? Not you. Jarvis, Pepper, Happy, even Rhodey. They all have to clean up your messes. Somehow you've managed to reach middle age but never grow up."

Tony's jaw dropped but he didn't say anything. Probably because there wasn't anything TO say.

Bruce headed for the exit. He figured he may as well pack a bag and give the others a call. 

He was either going to get the silent treatment or an eviction notice. It depended on whether Tony decided on a sulk or a tantrum when his brain came back online.

Too bad that Tony admitting the truth of the situation and getting actual help wasn't even a possibility. That would be the adult thing to do.


	29. Tony is the only Avenger who holds a grudge

This is interesting, that Tony is the only Avenger who holds grudges. Tony has done far more to hurt the world and the other Avengers than anything that was ever done to Tony, yet they forgive Tony quickly. (Too quickly, in my opinion.) It's kind of amazing how petty Tony is. He had years to grow up and acknowledge his responsibilities and his role in many of the problems of the MCU, but never did. He was so petty he refused to make a phone call even when the fate of the universe hung in the balance. He really is a middle-aged manchild.

Note: Morgan's rant is what actual prop-Tony stories do to Team Cap. This is what prop-Tony folks consider appropriate punishment for Team Cap disagreeing with Tony about the Accords. It's rather disturbing.

*****

Tony hid behind a bush as he eavesdropped on the women in his life.

Morgan sat in the grass and viciously ripped a leaf into pieces as she said, "I hate him. I hate him and I never want to see him again, EVER."

Pepper nodded beside her daughter and said, "You sound really mad at Daddy."

Morgan pounded a fist on the ground and said, "I want him to DIE. I want him to be locked away in a dark prison FOREVER. I want to take away everything of his and throw it in a FIRE. I will never never NEVER talk to him again." 

Pepper said, "Well, there's no denying you're a Stark. It's been two weeks since Daddy took your robot apart."

Morgan stood up and said, "I wasn't FINISHED. It was MINE. And he took it for his stupid suit."

Pepper knelt up and gently hugged her daughter. Pepper said, "I know you're angry, Morgan. And I won't tell you what to do or how to feel. But I want you to think about this: We all do things that make other people upset. You can stay as mad as you want for as long as you want, but think about how awful it's making you feel. And how awful it would be if something bad happened because you still held a grudge and wouldn't talk to your daddy. I've seen it happen. It caused a lot of pain for a lot of people." 

Tony jammed his hands into his pockets. He froze, thinking of a time years ago when his pocket held an olive branch in the shape of a flip-phone. 

He slowly sat down as he looked to where Pepper was still hugging his daughter. He thought about how none of the Avengers held Ultron against him after deciding to work together to defeat the AI. And he thought about how even when Thanos was coming, Tony wouldn't call Cap. Not even to warn Cap about the danger Vision was in. 

If only Tony had grown up and manned up enough to be as generous with the others as they'd been to him. How different things might have been...


	30. If Tony "worked ahead of time to make the Accords better," he's okay with stripping people of their rights

Someone claimed recently that in Civil War we see that "Tony has both read and campaigned for the Accords to be better, hence why he practically begs for the team's support" and "Tony is seen in Civil War distressed and pleading with the Avengers to work with him to help make the Accords into something that can work," which are both completely nonexistent in the films. (Then again, this person claims that Tony's reputation was ruined by the events of Age of Ultron because Wanda's part in it was suppressed, when it's obvious from the films that TONY'S actions are suppressed. He'd be in jail otherwise.)

But it got me thinking. We know from Civil War that the Accords allow people to be shot on sight and denied legal representation and due process (Bucky) and that the Accords allow people to be held in conditions that violate the Geneva Conventions indefinitely (Team Cap). Infinity War and all the other MCU films are the Accords as usual, so we know NO AMENDMENTS were made. Infinity War also showed that Sam was right---enhanced folks like Vision are "Lojacked like criminals."

So if this person's claim was true, that Tony campaigned for the Accords to be better (and accepted what the Accords were actually shown to be), this theory actually makes Tony WORSE. Because that means not only did Tony not care at all about the rights of others (which we know from Civil War because he supports the Accords even after seeing them in action and violating them himself), but it also shows that Tony believes stripping people of their rights is an acceptable compromise. And what could Tony possibly have gained by accepting this compromise? Well, this person's theory makes the rumored "prosthetics clause" (which treats the Iron Man suits as prosthetics and prevents Tony from losing his suits) much more likely. 

What if someone found out about those alleged secret negotiations?

***

Ned Leeds was a good kid. He looked out for his friends, tried to do the right thing. So when he realized how easy it was to break into Tony Stark's systems, he figured he would keep digging until he tripped an alarm or something. Then Iron Man would show up, Ned would say he was Spider-Man's "guy in the chair" and explain the holes in Stark's security. And maybe get an invite to Stark Tower.

His brow furrowed as he said, "I don't understand." He thought it would be fun, looking at Iron Man armor schematics and finding out Tony Stark's favorite websites. But this...

Peter rolled over from where he was sprawled on a tarp dissecting an old VCR. He asked, "Did you break something Ned? Mister Stark won't like that we---"

"No!" Ned interrupted him by shoving the laptop so Peter can read the screen. Ned continued, "Look at these emails from SecStateTRoss at .gov. They're about the Sokovia Accords, but weeks before anybody even heard about them."

Both boys frowned as they read Tony Stark's claims that his suits were "prostheses" and shouldn't be regulated under the Accords. 

Peter shook his head and said, "This makes it sound like Mister Stark wants the Accords to apply to people like me, but not him."

Ned nodded and said, "And look at what Stark's agreeing to. People who are enhanced have to register, and wear trackers, and give DNA. And they can be locked up indefinitely---that sounds like a really long time. They don't get lawyers or trials or ANYTHING."

Peter looked frozen as he stared at the evidence that Tony Stark didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as Mister Stark himself wouldn't be affected.

Ned sat back and looked at Peter as he asked, "Did you know about all this? I mean, you kind of fought for these Accords when you were in Germany, right? But it doesn't sound like they're actually a good thing."

Peter shook his head and said, "Yeah, you're right. This is AWFUL." He looked at Ned and asked, "What are we gonna do? We've got to do SOMETHING."

Ned frowned and looked at the screen. He replied, "People need to know about this."

Peter nodded and said, "We have to tell them. Like Wikileaks or something?"

Ned pulled the laptop back toward himself and started typing. He said, "But first, we gotta make sure nobody finds out it was US who leaked it."

He looked at Peter and said, "We CAN'T let this Ross guy catch you. Because Mister Stark sounds perfectly okay with letting Ross do some really horrible things."

**Author's Note:**

> Rec list updated Dec. 21, 2019!
> 
> Visit the [Team Cap rec list](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/) for a list of fics that DON'T bash Team Cap!
> 
> If you know of a fic you'd like to see on the rec list, mention it in a comment on this fic and I'll add it.


End file.
